The Viper And The Shepard
by Convenientsalmon
Summary: Mass Effect AU. A mysterious agent of acting on behalf of an unknown organization begins her infiltration of a base in an unknown system in the Eagle Nebula. What I'm getting at here is that it's mysterious. Mass Effect belongs to EA and Bioware.


**Hello everyone, this is my first upload to the site. I hope that somebody likes it and I would greatly appreciate it if you left what you thought of it in the comments/review section. Thank you.**

**Mass Effect is a franchise belonging to EA and Bioware. Commander Shepard, Cerberus, Omni-Gel and Mass Effect belong to them and I claim nothing besides the protagonist and the characters Joel & Sarita Ta Aoul, which are both my own fictional characters. All rights reserved etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her breath was steady, her fingers too. She was focused, she had run through the plan ten times in her head. The target was still facing to his left, she needed him about thirty degrees more to the right for this to work. Her moment came, and with a long, gentle exhale she pulled the trigger and the silent shot's vibrations rang through her hands. A second later, as the noise of the glass breaking escaped the room the target was in, he collapsed. He was bleeding from the back of his neck. Successful hit. She quickly broke her rifle and attached it to the holster on her back; the rifle folded into place as its mechanism kicked in.<strong>

**A few seconds later, the guard to the target's left was looking around for where the shot had come from, but before he could even utter "Man down" he, too, was slowly losing consciousness. As the gas from the tranquiliser round began to fill the room and seep out of the window like a smokey creeper vine, she was already gone from her vantage point; her suit's air filters kicked in and she began her descent climbing down the piping to the next target. She landed swiftly and quietly, with a quick draw of her silenced assault rifle she scoped out her surroundings. A tall and wide laboratory, no guards; just like the schematics and surveillance indicated.**

**She quickly made her way across the room, the soundwave analyser claiming most of her attention, in case of any unfortunate personel walking in on her. One soldier fails to spot her, but passes no less than two metres from her position. She takes a quick breath, holds it; keeps her arms steady, she is statue. She squeezes the trigger. The 'night night round' penetrates the rubber joinings between the plates of his leg armour. He mumbles "What the fu..." as he falls to the ground. She exhales and quickly shuffles up to catch the body, she lets her heart rate rest before moving up and hiding the body behind a desk.**

**"Phase two" she thinks to herself as the hud display on her helmet informs her that her tech implants have recharged and are ready. She allows herself a small sigh of relief before continuing on through the room. Automated ammo check protocols in her suit inform her that she has only seven tranquilizer shots left, but several magazines of live ammunition, a few EMP grenades with a timed detonation and a single remote-det explosive. "That should be enough" she thinks aloud in the large empty hallway. One quick reload, a check for any movement other than her own and she makes her way to the next room.**

**In the next room, there are four patrolling guards and a heavy mech. The heavy mech is currently offline, but is hooked up to a wireless box. She analyzes the box with her omni-tool and waits for feedback from the scanner whilst trying to stay out of sight. "**_**ANALYSIS COMPLETE.**_** Good, display. **_**DISPLAYING"**_

**The schematics, manufacturer, diagram of operational procedure and all other vital information is displayed on the hud. She begins her hack, bypassing the firewalls and blocking off any outside security protocols with her automated precautionary programs used for just this kind of hostile-take-over. "**_**PROCEDURE COMPLETE**_**." She allows herself a small smile before modifying the mech's targeting system to only fire on Eclipse soldiers. She does a double sweep to make sure she did everything right. "**_**OVERRIDING PROTOCOLS. POWERING UP**_**." The mech opens up from its dormant position and activates its weapons, putting the guards on alert. As the guards look away, the mech fires its high calibre machine gun rounds into the backs of the soldiers. The alarms screech and the siren flickers. Eclipse soldiers run out of the woodwork to stop the seemingly rampaging and malfuctioning mech.**

**In this window of chaos she slips through the hallways and makes her way to her objective. Her radar indicates no hostiles in the area, her modified assault rifle primed and ready; she makes her way through the door and aims her gun at the first thing that moves. The man looks up and says "W-What do you want? Shouldn't you be out there!" A brief wave of relief makes its way through her mind **_**He thinks I'm a soldier**_**. she thinks to herself. As she slowly lowers her weapon, she pots a surgical knife in his hand. Without a moment's hesitation, she shoots his shoulder in the vicinity of the ulnar nerve, causing his hand to spasm. He drops the knife and grabs his bleeding shoulder. She makes her move.**

**She grabs the knife, throws it behind her; the knife clunks and lets out a high pitched ring as it hits the aluminium desk. "Aaah! W-What do you want from me!" the man screams. She looks him in the eye as the visor on her helmet retracts, revealing her pale skin and snake like eyes. "Information." He looks at her and says "Whatever! I'll.. I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just don't kill me! Please don't fucking kill me!"**

**She smiles lightly and says "I need information on patient Two zero zero one B." He looks bewildered. She shakes her head, takes her handgun and pushes it to his temple "Where. Is. Shephard!" she whispers like a serpent indulging in the suspense of its next meal's death. "R-Room four! Sector Zeta! H-Here! I have codes for everywhere on the station, t-take them and please don't kill me!" She looks at the codes, scans them with her omni-tool and confirms that each of the codes will work with the various doors and elevators. She nods at him and says "Everything is simpler when one complies." She then picks him up by the neck and slams his head into the steel wall. He is unconscious.**

**She makes her way to the room Shepard is in and walks into his area. Shepard being a priority asset to the company, Cerberus had him sectioned off in an area close to the guard's outpost for security. She presses the release button on the side of his cryo-pod and deactivates the life support. Shepard's body limply flops out from his freezing cold and air tight environment. She pulls the cables out of his nose and spinal column, causing him to wake up in a delirious panic. "Wha..Wher...Where am I! You!..Who..What's going...?" she places her finger on his lips and whispers "Relax. Rest. You've been asleep a long time." He quietly complies and falls asleep from fatigue.**

**She carries him to the elevator at the end of the sector and radios in for Joel. "I'm here." he responds instantly. "I've got the objective, we're going to need the med-bay prepped. Warn Sarita." She almost sounds panicked, but Joel puts it down to the adrenaline. "Got it, boss. ETA Twenty three seconds, get ready."**

**She cuts the connection, lets Shepard rest on her shoulder and starts running. She presses a few buttons on her omni-tool and starts running faster. **_**ZERO LAYER ACTIVATED. EMP'S LAUNCHED. **_**The message on her hud tells her, as her Element Zero layer envelops her and she disappears from sight of the cameras and the heavy mechs guarding the landing pad. The mechs and cameras screech and whistle with electronical overloads and malfunctions from the EMP's before exploding simultaneously. "Get in" Joel radios to her as the ship comes into view, no later than twenty three seconds after the previous transmission. She always loved his mathematical mind, it was seldom wrong. "Before you ask, yes we're running silent and yes the engines are primed for the atmosphere." She smiles as she says to him "You've thought of everything, I might even promote you." sarcastically. "Haha, real fucking funny - maybe I'll let you fly sometime. She laughs as she passes Shepard's body to one of the men aboard the ship before turning around and shooting the oxygen pipes near the entrance to the building from the landing bay. A grenade throw towards the area and she starts running as fast as she can into the ship.**

**The guards open fire, scratching her leg and grazing her helmet with the bullets but causing no real damage. She winces and dives into cover, as do her men. The loading bay door closes and the grenade beeps on her hud, detonating the oxygen pipe.**

**She puts her hand on her leg and applies some medi-gel to dull the pain before taking off her helmet and making her way to the captain's chair. Joel kicks the engines hard and sends the ship shooting off out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. Sarita Ta Aoul, the Salarian doctor on board the ship, begins rushing the patient to the medical bay, barking orders at his nurses and assistant doctors. The medi-gel is numbing the pain nicely as she gets into her captain's chair. She turns on the intercom and says "This is Captain Viper, prepare for Mass Effect jump. **_**ENGAGING MASS EFFECT CORE**_** the ship's AI states as the SSV BOA shoots to the other end of the system. As The ship is jumping, Captain Viper radios to a hidden and encrypted frequency, saying "Sir. The objective has been recovered" **_**Excellent**_** the deep voice replies. The ship arrives in the shadow of a massive space station. **_**Docking bay four. Welcome home 'Snake in the Grass'.**_


End file.
